1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an advanced intelligent network system for facilitating consumer-initiated business solicitation.
2. Background of the Invention
Recent advances in telecommunications systems, e.g., voicemail, automated call processing and answering machines, allow communications between parties even when one of the parties is not available. Such communications are not performed in real-time and cannot provide assurance that the absent party actually receives the communication.
When a consumer urgently needs to contact a business or other concern, on a real-time basis, a voicemail system is usually the last thing he or she wants to hear. Usually, one of several outcomes occurs: (1) Consumer hangs up, attempts a call to another business result: (consumer unhappy, business loses potential customer); (2) Consumer leaves a message, consumer waits for a response that is not returned in a timely fashion, consumer then calls another business (result: consumer very unhappy, business loses potential customer, business loses consumer""s friends as potential customers as well); (3) Consumer leaves message, waits for response, gets response only to find out business can""t solve problem presented (result: customer unhappy, business wastes time where no potential for customer existed); or (4) Consumer leaves a message, gets a prompt and helpful response (both consumer and business are happy). A service providing assurance to consumers that they will be able to speak with a live staff member at a business is needed for more efficient communications.
Another problem faced by consumers today is locating the xe2x80x9crightxe2x80x9d business, i.e., one that can meet the consumer""s requirements. In the current art, consumers select service providers based on word-of-mouth recommendations, advertising, or through random selection from a directory service such as the xe2x80x9cYellow Pagesxe2x80x9d to published by telephone service providers. With the exception of the word-of-mouth method, there is limited assurance that the service provider selected can meet the consumer""s requirements. Moreover, with any of these selection methods, the consumer has no assurance that the service provider they choose will be available to serve that consumer when the requirement arises and within the consumer""s specific constraints. A service providing assurance that consumers will be put in contact with such a service provider is needed for more efficient communications.
One way to provide the desired service is to employ a large staff to screen consumer calls, locate appropriate service providers ensure that the service provider selected is available and coordinate contact between the parties. The consumer would be shielded from the annoyance of having to make multiple phone calls to locate even a single service provider. However, such a service would be costly and would be subject to the same problems of attempting calls to service providers that use answering machines, do not answer the call or are unable to provide the requested service. In addition, if the service""s staff are all busy when the consumer calls, the consumer is placed on hold, must call back later or leave a message.
The present invention utilizes an Advanced Intelligent Network (xe2x80x9cAINxe2x80x9d) to provide an automated service for facilitating customer-initiated business, or service provider solicitation. AIN systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,301, which is hereby incorporated by reference. FIG. 1a shows the key components of the AIN used in the present invention. FIG. 1b is a flowchart showing the four functions, or stages, comprising the present invention. The steps comprising each function are shown in more detail in the flowcharts in FIGS. 2a and 2b. The steps described herein can be performed by computer-readable program code operating on the various AIN components as described below.
The Information Collection function begins when a caller, e.g., a consumer, dials a telephone number connecting the caller to the system. The system then prompts for and collects information from the caller about the nature of the service required. The system offers the caller a variety of options and sub-options through a series of cascading menus. The Information Collection function is complete when the caller is instructed to hang up and wait for a return call.
In the Match function, the system consults a pre-existing database to compare the caller""s requirements with information about potential service providers. The system then creates a prioritized list of service providers capable of meeting that caller""s needs.
In the Locate Provider function, the system calls the first service provider on the list. If the line is busy or not answered, the system calls the next service provider. The system continues calling service providers until a service provider""s line is answered. If the line is answered, the system then determines if the call was answered by a person or by an automated system. If the line was answered by an automated system, the system drops that call and moves on to the next service provider on the list. If the system exhausts the prioritized list of service providers without locating a human attendant, the caller is notified and asked whether or not the system should repeat the search using the original criteria. The caller is also given the option to modify the criteria and to have the system perform a new search.
The final function is the Connect Caller function. This function is performed only if the system locates a service provider with a human attendant available. In that case, the system rings the (caller""s telephone number and connects the call to the service provider""s answered line.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automated service provider locator system.
It is a further object of the present invention to use an Advanced Intelligent Network to provide the automated service provider locator system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system to facilitate efficient communications between consumers and service providers.
These and other objects of the present invention are described in greater detail in the detailed description of the invention, the appended drawings and the attached claims.